The Uncertain Future
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: Kyosuke Munakata, and Chisa Yukizome. What ties do they have with each other? How do they met? What was their student's day like? What will await for them in the future? One-Shot. Rated T for sexual depiction and minor swearing. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


**Dedicated to Shiranai Atsune**

 **I own Nothing**

* * *

The silent hallway of Hope's Peak Academy began to echo the rapid tapping of footsteps. Across the empty straight line the brown-haired girl dashed into a classroom at the end of the eastern-part of the building, leaving only a straight line of brown and blue. Stopping short of slipping by her heel, she swiftly turned and stood firmly with her door at the door. "Excuse me," screamed the girl as she slammed the sliding door open. "Is Kyosuke Munakata here?"

Everyone in class suddenly turned to the silver-haired boy sitting at the far end of the classroom whose sight was fixed at the window. Noticing his name being called, he turned to the girl and stood up, raising his hand. "Yes, I'm Munakata."

"Great, I need you to do something!" the brunette nodded as she balled both of her hands before her pumped out chest. Exhaling determination, the girl ran for his desk and grabbed his arm. Smiling as her eyes twinkled from another duty fulfilled. "I'll be borrowing him then," the girl then swiftly ran for the exit while waving at the authority figure before the blackboard. "See you later teach!"

"Hey, could you release my hand?" Munakata grumbled as his feet tried to keep up with the girl's pace. He didn't mind the pace, but it was still an inconvenience, especially so since he prefer to run at his own pace. "It's rather hard to run like this."

"But then you'll get lost!" the girl turned her head, still moving forward as if she was equipped with a steam engine. "What if I stopped holding your hand and you can't keep up with me? Then all my effort going here would be wasted!"

"I'm pretty sure I could match your pace just fine," he sighed. "Now get your hand off of my arm, women."

"Alright, we're here," the girl giddily said as she slid on the floor that left a pair of burning heel marks on the wooden floor. "I present to you, the Ultimate Student Council Office!" the girl's hands spread as wide as she could to form a fourth of a frame that highlighted the entrance of the student council office room. "Today, I would like you to do something about it, Kyosuke Munakata, and that something is... cleaning! I want you to enter this room without any dust, and leave the room without a dust! I'll even pay you for this work!"

"Honestly, it feels like a pain," Munakata sighed. "I'll pass. Go ask someone else to do your ridiculous job."

"But I can't!"

That reaction piqued Munakata's interest. "Why?"

"Because in this school, there is only one person capable of doing this task alone!" the girl placed her hand on her hip and the other with its index finger pointing straight between the boy's eyes. "You are the only one I could ever ask for, and I will accept no substitute!" Brunette's enthusiastic grin made even the hardest to crack of all men, especially Kyosuke Munakata, to carry on with this stranger's wishes that she had given upon her. "I repeat. There are no others like you, because you are the **Ultimate Housekeeper** that's why!"

Kyosuke Munakata sighed.

"Fine, let's take a look, shall we?"

As his hand slid the door open, he was shocked by the sight of a messy, dirty, and cluttered room. The student council's president's desk have stacks upon stacks of paper that was horribly organized, the shelves has cobwebs on the books that were horribly disordered along with things that wasn't supposed to be there, such as a half-eaten cup of ramen and a cracked globe, the floor is littered with discarded bags of snacks as well as said snacks waiting to be eaten by ground critters lucky enough to have a new habitat to prosper. He stared at all of it with his eyes wide open, his body froze from disbelief, and he could feel his cheek twitching below his left eye. Turning toward the girl, she tossed a set of cleaning utensils before closing the door in an instant and locking it tight. After the sound of a clicked lock from inside the door, Munakata could hear two more locks clicking from outside followed by the rattling sound of chains and then another click soon after.

"You do realize that this is a crime, right?"

"Yes."

"I could just call the cops right now, you know."

"Too late, I've swiped your cell!" and swiped it she did. Munakata inspected his pants for his phone, and evidently it wasn't there. "How's that for planning ahead? And don't even try to use the phone inside the office, I've already cut the line!"

Munakata stopped just before he was about to grab the phone.

"Oh, and I've made the glasses bulletproof just in case you have something that can shatter glasses with ease and have enough skills to jump down from the third floor of the main building! I also set a vibration trap in the ventilation shafts on the ceiling and the vents! It'll ring the moment there's skin contacts and even if you cover your hands beforehand, there are lasers, and not the weak sensor one either, inside those vents that will cut anything in contact with it! So the only option you have to get out of this room is to clean the room!"

"Done," Munakata said, not even a sign of out of breath. "Can I go now?"

"No way!" the girl hurriedly unlocked her contraptions and tossed away the binding chains and hurriedly opened the door. "There's no way that you could finish it that fast—"

She stopped. The sight of a clean room from top to bottom, without any trace of dirtiness and everything where it should be. She looked at the floor, where it was the dirtiest, she could see the priced rug cleaned to such a state that it felt like she had just bought it with no ounce of filth on top of it. She looked at her bookshelf and found no cup ramen, the book were even placed in an alphabetical order and its composition pleasant to look at complimented by the fixed globe that was previously showing cracks all over the place. But what made her eyes sparkle and her mouth gaping wide was the sight of her desk. Papers organized, the monitor for her desktop visible from the door, as well as her swiveling and comfy red chair cleaned and fitted with a new cloth. Taking a step into her office, she couldn't believe that it was the same office that she had before.

"This is... amazing."

"If you said so," the silver-haired boy bowed before he turned around and walked toward the door with a large disposable trash bag in each hand. "I'll be leaving now, good day."

"Chisa."

"Excuse me?"

"Chisa Yukizome," the boy turned as she said her name. With the window shining rays of light from behind the girl that radiates her whole self, Munakata couldn't help but stare. "Everyone calls me Miss Yukizome, but you can just call me Chisa."

Munakata nodded. "Then call me Kyosuke."

"Yup, that's the plan."

"Well, if there's nothing else—"

"Come play sometimes."

"I will," Munakata nodded again. "Well, see you later, Chisa."

That made Chisa's heart skipped a beat. As she slid herself down into the floor, she breathed out a large sigh. It was a sigh of relief and also a sigh of love. Picking herself up, she walked behind her desk and reclined on her chair. "Chisa Yukizome, against your better judgement, you purposefully dirtied the office just to socialize with a boy you fell in love at first sight with. Scandalous." The girl turned on her computer and inspected her papers, which all were neatly organized into files based on dates as well as special cases that were put into special cases. "You're too easy to fall in love," smirking to herself with her monologue, she continued. "...I hope he comes back soon."

Then there was silence.

"Oh shoot," she gasped. "I forgot to return his phone!"

* * *

"S'up Munakata," Juzo called from the door. "I got the legendary golden egg sandwich at the cafeteria. Wanna share halves?"

"Thank you," Munakata nodded. Juzo walked toward Munakata with his hands busy ripping the sandwich radiating with a holy aura into two, but his mouth talking. "So, what's up with that chick from the second period? She confessed her love to you or anything?" Juzo paused a second to hand Munakata's part of the bread. "N-Not that I care or anything, just looking out for you and stuff."

Taking it, he ate it without pause and chewed it.

"Whoa."

"It's good right?" Juzo grinned from ear to ear. "I haven't eaten it yet, but I heard this bread is the best food in the school, and that's saying something! Here's to a good bread!"

"To a good bread."

"So anyway, about that girl—"

"About who?"

Behind Juzo, without any provocation, was the brunette herself in the flesh. She looked at the both of them with wide eyes and a smile on her face. Juzo, who for once in his life was scared, took a defensive stance as he waited for the right moment to punch her lights out. He was a guy who practiced gender equality at heart, and wouldn't hesitate to hit a girl square on her nose if he had to.

"Mm! This sandwich tastes like awesome!" with a familiar part of the bread in her hand, she squealed. "Is this the fabled legendary golden egg sandwich!? How did you get this, Kyosuke? Have you been planning this for months? Are you actually a very lucky person? Did you sell your soul to the devil?"

"As usual, you're one scary girl," Kyosuke sighed as he pointed at Juzo. "My best friend bought it, ask him instead... and stop stealing my things."

"Oh right, I forgot your phone," Chisa said as she scrambled her pocket and pulled out a pink-colored phone coated in glitter with a samurai bunny strap. Juzo's first thought was how cute the phone looked. "Here's your phone back."

"That's not mine," Kyosuke replied.

"I know, because it's mine," Chisa giggled. "Yours is already inside your pocket. I've put it there just now."

Kyosuke reflexively inspected his pockets, and indeed his phone was there now. He pulled it out and found the familiar shape on his hand, but with something familiar, a samurai rabbit like that of Chisa's strap. In-fact, it was a matching pair. "What is this nonsense—"

"Oh my, we have matching straps!" Chisa clapped her hands together. "What a coincidence."

"That's all _but_ coincidence," Juzo sighed as he ate another bite from his sandwich. "You're one terrifying girl. Even though you looked more like a harmless hare to me."

"Oh my, how long have you been there Mr. Best Friend?" Chisa turned her head toward Juzo and smirked. "If you have nothing else to do, why not go somewhere else?"

"Bitch, you wanna take this to the parking lot!?"

"Don't get riled up over this stupidity, Juzo," Kyosuke said as he took back the sandwich from Chisa's hand and ate it until there was nothing. "You can stay if you want."

"Ah, that was an indirect kiss!"

Chisa's comment made Kyosuke choke for a second before he reaffirmed himself.

Juzo, with a gentlemanly smile as fierce as a hungry bear, placed his hand on the girl's shoulder with all the power that could crack a boulder with just a grip. Chisa, in return, placed her hand on Juzo's arm with her finger at his pressure points, halting the blood flow and making it feel as if he was continuously stung by bees.

"I don't mind. Both of you stop fighting over something so insignificant."

"It's not insignificant to me!" Chisa screamed at Kyosuke.

"Yeah, what she said!" Juzo followed, his eyes still glaring fiercely at the homewrecker.

"Wait, I can understand my reason, but what about yours?"

"It's, uh... well," Juzo loosened his grip and turned to Kyosuke. He began to sweat as he clammed up, and turned his head toward the brunette. "It's complicated alright, but somehow seeing you all buddy-buddy with him makes me mad!"

"Ah," Chisa grinned at Juzo. "You're jealous."

"No I'm not!"

"Enough of this," Kyosuke stood up and walked out of the classroom. "Talk to me again when you guys made up."

"...I messed up," Chisa sighed. "I'm sorry... uh... Juzo was it?"

"Nah, it's cool," Juzo sighed, his palm on his forehead. "I don't know what came over me just then, but all of it is true. Somehow, I'm super mad that you could be so friendly with him that my heart started to race... it was pounding so fast that I didn't even have the time to think straight. For that, I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Pfft, no way." Chisa looked to the side as she wore her most condescending grin. "What are you, gay?"

"Bitch I'll scratch your eyes out!"

* * *

The sun began to glide down at the far west. The last school bell had just rung, instructing the students that it was time to go home. The students walked out of the academy alone or with their friends, and it was time Kyosuke Munakata followed suit. The classroom was slowly dwindling in number, and Juzo found the perfect chance to start a conversation going.

"Hey Kyosuke, let's go for some ramen!"

"Oh, count me in!"

Of course, Chisa wouldn't want that to go so smoothly now, would she?

"Juzo, Chisa, I regret to say but I can't. I have to clean a big mansion this evening. Maybe tomorrow," picking up his bag, he exited the classroom. "Maybe tomorrow," he said.

"...We were both defeated, sir Juzo."

"Indeed, madam Chisa," Juzo sighed. "Want to go to the ramen place we usually visit together? I'll treat you for what happened today." The large boy scratched the side of his cheek as he shyly smiled. "It's my first time going there with someone other than Kyosuke, so, well, it'll be a first for me too.

"Ew, I don't wanna go with you."

"Go die in a hole and stay there."

* * *

Three months have passed and the three of them have bonded, but one day, something bugged Kyosuke. It was nothing quite serious, but it still bothered him. Comes lunch period, he went to the Student Council's Office and smiled when he found Chisa sitting behind the student council's desk.

"Oh yeah, that's right, it's lunchtime already," Chisa stretched her hand upward as her whole body tremble from excess adrenaline. "I've been so busy working that I forgot about the time. Wait for me Kyosuke, I'll go get something from the cafeteria."

"No, it's alright," Kyosuke said, holding up a box of lunch wrapped in striped handkerchief. "I've made you lunch. I also brought mine, so if it's fine, we can just eat here. I'll clean it up afterwards of course."

"Now that's what I call planning ahead," Chisa chuckled as she walked toward the Ultimate Housekeeper. Her hand reached for the wrapped boxed lunch as her face began to color itself of luminescent red. "Don't mind me then. Take a seat Kyosuke, we're eating by my desk."

And so they did. Sitting opposite of each other, they spent a lunch time together.

"Anyway, Chisa," Kyosuke began. "What was your talent again?"

"The **Ultimate Student Council President** , of course," Chisa said in-between a few bites. "Why'd you ask? Don't tell me, you actually didn't know about it?"

"No, not that," Kyosuke shook his head. "I meant your talent before you became what you are now. As we all know, some talents could be passed down to the next person, and that's what I wanted to ask you. Your ultimate talent before being the **Ultimate Student Council President**."

"Maybe if you go on a date with me this weekend, I'll tell you."

"Then I'd refuse," Kyosuke bluntly replied.

"Ah, is that so," Chisa said with a defeated tone, her eyes downcast. "I—I thought so. You're not really that interested in me, right, Kyosuke?"

"No, it's not that," Kyosuke paused, looking to the side. "How do I say this... I wouldn't want to go on a date with you just because I want to learn your previous talent, but... I would prefer going with you because I want to spend some time together with you."

There was that throbbing again.

"So, this weekend?" Kyosuke smiled. "i heard there's a new swimming pool open at the east-side of this city. If you don't mind spending some time with me, wanna go together?"

That throbbing then went into overdrive.

It took all of her strength for Chisa to calm herself and replied.

"I would love to."

The silence filled the air again as both of them stared at each other with their faces beet red from excitement. Three seconds later, both of them looked away at the same time, and then fixed their gaze at each other again and got the same result. This emotion was the first for both of them... and it was not bad at all.

* * *

A year and a half passed by, and during that time they had officially became something of the talk of the student body. Everyone in class talked about their relationship, gossiped about their future, and there was nary any downtime for the both of them not becoming something of an awkward relationship. Without realizing it, both of them had turned into a third grader. It was winter, just four months away before graduation. Chisa had the idea of holding a christmas party inside the Student Council's Office without the school's permission, but that wasn't important.

Honestly, her idea would have backfired, if not for Juzo and Kyosuke forcing their way through an intense snowstorm. What luck, great snowstorm at the tail-end of the year. At least they still had electricity and food ingredients. If they need to cook they could always bring a portable heater from the engineering lab downstairs. If they need to bathe they could go to the shower room. The whole school-building was only for them to use tonight and it made them feel like they were kings.

Holding a glass of the most fine of wine, they all clinked their glasses together, sitting around a kotatsu.

"To four months before graduation!" Juzo cried.

"To being a functioning member of society!" Chisa roared.

"To us!" Kyosuke joined in with a smile.

"To us!"

Downing their wine, they turned to each other and grinned. Kyosuke however, opted for a pleased smile. There was nothing that could break his straight face tonight.

"Hey, is it fine if high-schoolers drink wine?"

"It's fine. At least for today it's fine," Chisa nodded, her face all red. "For today I have declared that it is okay for students of this school to drink alcohols! To warm them up of course and nothing else!"

"Hey, come on now, you're already drunk."

"I am not... drunk!" Chisa slammed the kotatsu. "I am... not drinking anything right now!"

Juzo chuckled.

"You're a riot, Yukizome."

"I'm not protesting anyone!" Chisa pouted and puffed her cheeks. She was clearly drunk out of her mind right now. "In-fact, if I protest about drinking right now, I'm going to be a total hypocrite! Because good kids-and I mean good high school kids-shouln't be drinking wine of all things, damn it! Kids should be eating hot pots while drinking orange juice, lemon soda, or warm chocolate milk with marshmallow in it! Not some fine-ass wine bought at premium price from a premium and prestigious shop at the far end of town! No!"

"Hey, as far as I would love to see where this is going," the large man who was sitting to Kyosuke's right, started. He grabbed the wine and poured it into his glass. "I need you to get her somewhere else. She needs to sober up. Spoiling the good mood and all that crap I usually say."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?" Juzo grinned. "Go on, take her to the infirmary and lay her there."

"Ah, of course," Kyosuke nodded as he fetched the slurring Chisa and roped her arms onto his neck. "Come on Chisa, we're going out for fresh air."

"Alriii~ght," Chisa replied giddily. "Are we going to do something perverted?"

"Hell no," and the door closed behind them.

Juzo, who watched as they exited the room, accepted that his place was never to be so close to him. Shedding a few tears of acceptance, he downed his last glass of wine before falling onto the rug, looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head like a pillow. The road here was hard, and accepting it was harder.

"I'll leave that dork with you, Chisa."

* * *

The infirmary was of course devoid of people. After turning the lights on, Kyosuke laid down Chisa onto the bed and grabbed a glass of water for her. Slowly, the girl grabbed the drink and chugged it slowly. It was refreshing after a period of dehydration. If only she knew she was a light drinker, she wouldn't have done something like that, or something she had just thought up right now.

Suddenly, Chisa grabbed Kyosuke's collar and pulled him in close. It was with such a strong force that Kyosuke ended up on top of Chisa, who was still laying on the bed.

"No we can't do this," Kyosuke looked aside. "We're still... too young for this, and I'm not sure if... morals..."

"Do you love me, Kyosuke?"

Kyosuke stopped.

"Do you love me?"

The same question again.

Staring down, the Ultimate Housekeeper could see that Chisa was serious.

"I love you, Kyosuke," Chisa smiled. "Ever since I met you for the first time. I'm infatuated by you. As I got to know you better, I began to adore you, found a part of you cute and a part of you lovable. I admire you as a person, and I cherish you as a friend, but if you would take me as your lover... would you be willing to?"

"...I do."

Chisa was sober.

Her heart was thumping.

Louder.

It roared and thundered inside her.

"Is it alright if it was me? There are so many girls in the world. You could choose someone better than me. Someone prettier. Someone richer. Someone smarter." The girl tightly grabbed her chest, as if she was defending it with all her might. "Are you sure that you're fine with me? We can still forget that this had ever happened, you know?"

Louder and louder.

"It's fine."

"Why?"

It was loud enough that it could explode at any moment.

"Because..." and then her heart skipped a bit. "I love you, Chisa. Nothing else mattered."

Something inside Chisa exploded. She was happy and in ecstasy. Nothing else could beat what she was feeling right now. It was the height of her emotion, the pinnacle of being a girl. A reciprocated love followed by a promise of trust. Their lips locked and they could feel the vibration of the bed from their body. After a while, the two of them released their lips to breathe only for them to passionately kiss again, and again and again until they stopped. Breathing heavily, Kyosuke pulled his head close to Chisa's and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

"Dummy," Chisa smiled knowingly with tears streaming from her eyes. "I know alrady."

As the snowstorm howled chilling winds outside, spring came earlier than expected for the two of them.

* * *

Chisa Yukizome, contrary to her social standing now, hadn't had the perfect youth. She was constantly lonely. She was great at making friends, but she couldn't ever make those friendships last forever.

"Bitch, don't come with us."

It was as if she was destined to have no friends at all.

"Come on Juzo, she's harmless. We're only going to the usual place anyway. Where's the harm in that?"

But it felt like she had found two great friends.

"Well, if you say so I can't exactly complain anymore. Hey, be glad you fox."

Even though she doesn't know what will happen in the future...

"Thank you Juzo, thank you Kyosuke."

Maybe their friendship will last forever.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
